


Feels Like I'm Fallin'

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Niall, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry being cute kittens together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like I'm Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

It's a surprisingly sunny May afternoon and Zayn is woken by a series of loud yowling.

Cursing silently--lest Niall pick up that nasty habit, he's already learnt the words 'cunt' and 'shite'--he makes his way to the kitten's bedroom.

The blond is awake and his room is in a mess. Zayn heaves a sigh. Niall is prone to childish tantrums and this must be one of them. The sheets are off the bed and they bear claw marks that have shredded them to strips. The drawers are hanging out of the dresser and the closet is in a state of chaos. The drapes on the windows are hanging askew as well.

"Alright," Zayn says, crossing his arms in front of him. "What is it this time?"

Niall glares at his blase tone. "Harry," he hisses.

"Harry and Louis are in Doncaster for a couple more days, I told you that." Louis has taken Harry to his family and for the past week, Niall has been alternating between moping and being an absolute brat. Today is the brat phase, it seems.

"Want Harry now!" Niall demands, fists pounding at the bare mattress.

"Fine. I'll give Lou a ring. You're not the only missing his boyfriend, you know!" Zayn snaps angrily. Niall ignores it and goes back to brooding.

Two minutes later, they are sat in front of Zayn's laptop and Skype is loading. When Harry and Louis' blurry faces come into view, Niall exclaims happily, "Harry!"

Harry smiles shyly, his ears twitching with interest. "Hi, Ni." Harry has recently begun to spoke and his favourite word to say is Niall, apparently. ('Ni', to be exact but Niall enjoys Harry saying his name in any variation so yeah.)  Niall beams at that and goes to lick at the screen where Harry's nose is. Louis laughs at that and Zayn can't help but smile at that fondly. Most times, Niall is the most adorable thing in the world and him and Harry together are the best. Harry mews and that must mean something all cutesy in cat-speak because Niall is all blushes and smiles.

Zayn talks to Louis too, and god, he's missed him a lot too. Louis is happy to be back with his family, although Lottie is entering that horrible time of pre-teenage period where she has crushes on boy bands and stuff. They laugh about it and underneath their conversation, Niall and Harry are talking with soft mewls and purrs. By the end of the two-hour long chat, Harry is asleep curled up in Louis' old bed and Niall is gazing at him fondly. It's truly the definition of love and Zayn can't wait until Louis is back.

 

-

 

The morning Louis comes back, he decides to barge into Zayn's flat using the spare key that he's received as a part of their half-year anniversary. Zayn scowls when he feels someone bouncing on his bed like a toddler but the annoyance goes away quickly when Louis makes up for the early awakening with one of the best blow jobs he had ever gotten in his life. From the giggles and loud purrs coming from the direction of Niall's room, he assumes that the kittens have been reunited also. He can't bring himself to care too much at the moment, though, wrapped up in his post-coital bliss.

Ages later, when the glare of the sunlight streaming through the blinds are too bright to ignore, Zayn rolls off his bed (literally) and drags a semi-conscious Louis with him. His cupboards are full of ready-to-eat stuff and he really should to go grocery shopping and learn how to make proper food. He makes some French toasts and bacon whilst Louis chatters about his short trip to home. Unlike London, it was sunny and really warm according to Louis.

When the flat is full of the smells of food, the two hybrids toddle out of Niall's room, smiling and their tails entwined. It's fucking cute and Zayn really wants to take pictures of their time together. But he's also starved and food takes priority for tooth-rotting cuteness. Niall isn't a fussy eater and he digs in immediately. Zayn thinks that he might actually get a tooth cavity when Niall forks up some of his own food and feeds it to Harry, who looks just as smitten as the other hybrid. Niall _never_ shares food and that act right there is the testimony of their love, it has to be.

He forces Louis to do the dishes since he did sod-all to help with the making of the breakfast. Since he isn't heartless, he does dry them. It's hard to focus on the task at hand when Niall and Harry are a few feet away in the living room play-fighting. Niall's got his teeth closed lightly on Harry's ear and it must tickle because Harry can't stop laughing. They tussle about and mewl and growl at each other, and Zayn can see that sometimes, Niall lets Harry win. Niall is competitive by nature, Zayn knows, and he can't believe just how different the hybrid is when he is around Harry.

"Aww why can't you do that for me?" Louis asks, batting his eyelashes. All his own boyfriend gets is a punch to his shoulder and Louis pouts. Zayn returns the pout, and he knows that he wins at that game. "Damn sinful lashes," Louis mutters darkly and Zayn laughs as he kisses Louis' cheek wetly.

They spend the entire day together, even when Zayn goes to the Tesco to pick up some stuff. Niall is holding Harry's hand and they whisper into each other's ears, gigging madly like the kids they are. Louis sneaks in a lot of junk food and it's up to Zayn to put the away at the checkout. He buys some snacks that are geared towards cat hybrids as well, and some toys that Harry is keenly interested in.

Back at Zayn's flat, he puts away the groceries whilst Louis plays with the kittens using the new toys they have bought. Harry is normally quiet and lazy to the point of being lethargic but his eyes shine with determination as he tries to grab at the laser pointer light. Niall is too, and when their shoulder bump together, the licks and nose-bumps that they do are too cute to handle, essentially.

Eventually, they get tired and plop down into a cuddle pile where their bodies are intertwined and Niall is licking over Harry's ear, the younger purring in content as he does the same to Niall's chest. Zayn gets his own cuddling time with Louis, who despite his tough exterior is a teddy bear past the guards. He presses a quick kiss on Louis' temple.

"You can sleep over if you want," Zayn offers. Looking at the kittens, he knows that they are fast asleep.

"M'kay," Louis murmurs. You should at least make me dinner. And shower sex later."

Zayn laughs. "Of course, love."

 

-

 

The morning starts off more or less the same as the last one. He and Louis make sweet tender slow love and Zayn hopes that they aren't being too loud. Niall is a heavy sleeper, sure, nonetheless he is not ready to have the sex talk with him quite yet.

"Make me breakfast, peasant," Louis grumbles, mouthing at Zayn's shoulder. "And a cuppa. Yorkshire tea with milk and no sugar."

"You are so needy after sex," Zayn complains.

Louis kisses him lazily. "Ta."

And that's how Zayn ends up making pancakes whilst Louis is sucking on his various body parts. He nearly spills the batter down his front when Louis licks way too close to home base and Louis, that bastard, laughs as he stands up. When Zayn goes to wake the kittens, he sees them cuddled together with Niall lying on top of Harry possessively, he coos at them internally before he ducks back out. He eats the crispy pancakes, and he hadn't known that he could make pancakes crispy, with a lap-full of Louis. And Louis takes full advantage of his position, wiggling his bum against Zayn's crotch before Zayn puts all the put on the floor and fucks Louis on the table.

The smell of sex is thick in the air and he has to open all the windows and spritz the entire flat with some air fresheners, just in time for the sleepy hybrids to venture out to the kitchen. Niall knows enough to make the pancakes himself, and he does so for Harry. It's sickeningly endearing, watching the two of them mewl and yowl at each other. Zayn is impressed because Niall makes perfect golden pancakes, which he shares with Harry. He puts a thick layer of Nutella on it first and Zayn makes a mental note to hide it upon seeing it half gone. Niall eats a lot and Zayn is extremely glad that he has a steady job.

 

The afternoon is lazy. They go to the park because Niall and Harry are looking out the window longingly. Zayn hates exercise and walking around the entirety of the neighbourhood just to breathe in some fresh air is too much effort for him. But watching Niall and Harry chase each other on the grassy stretch of land is worth it. Almost.

He mostly lounges on a spot, his head in Louis' lap as the sun beats down on them, casting a comfortable warm glow. He hears distant yowling and sees that Harry has Niall pinned. He nips on Niall's nose and even from this far away, Zayn can see the smile on Niall's smile. The situation is quickly reversed as Niall rolls them over and does the same to Harry. Niall licks at Harry's nose with a look of concentration and Harry seems to be giggling from the shake of his shoulders. They kiss too, all innocent and loving.

They head back when it's close to dinner time and since Zayn is lazy and hates cooking, they go out to a nearby Italian restaurant. Harry looks so intimidated by all the people in the building but Niall puts a protective and possessive arm around his waist, like he is ready to fight off the world just for Harry. Zayn orders for Niall and Louis does the same for Harry. The dinner goes well and there are a couple teenage girls who keep glancing at the hybrids but Zayn is used to that. Sort of.

They go to some tea place afterwards, and to Niall's delight, they have a chocolate fondue menu. After a couple pouts and whining, Niall is rewarded with the extravagant chocolate fondue set that he shares with Harry. He dips a marshmallow into the gooey mess of chocolate and offers the first bite to Harry. Predictably, half the chocolate ends up on Harry's face and Niall's fingers. Niall smirks as he leans in to lap at the chocolate, which results in the curly brunet flushing up madly. Louis manages to snap a picture of it on his mobile, who then uploads it to some social media website. Harry returns the favour by licking at Niall's fingers until they are clean. The entire fondue is gone in less than half an hour and Louis is a significant reason why. He tries to do the same thing, making a chocolatey mess on Zayn's face and offering to clean it off but Zayn draws the line there. Like, he's okay with public displays of affection but he's not like Niall and Harry. Besides, they are cute hybrids; they could get away with murder if they tried.

That night, Zayn ushers Niall to the shower and tells him that he has to shower or he'll send Harry home. Hybrids are clean creatures, they can clean themselves with spit and whatnot. But every couple days or so, Zayn forces Niall to shower for hygienic reasons. And just like a cat, Niall hates water. Usually, Zayn has to half-drug him with catnip toys. Tonight is no different. Louis suggests that they let the hybrids shower together. Zayn isn't all for the idea at first because he's not sure if that might trigger the kittens' basal instincts. But after looking at them grooming each other, he figures that it doesn't matter either way.

About thirty minutes later, the pair of them emerge from the bathroom giggling. It doesn't _look_ like they shagged and from the fresh scent of shampoo and body wash, Louis decides that yes, the two hybrid boys did indeed wash up. Most likely platonically.

Bedtime rolls around and the way Niall drags Harry to his bedroom is both adoring and somewhat possessive. Louis pouts about Zayn never having been that way with him as he snorts and switches the telly into DVD mode so he can watch the last bit of the first season of _Game of Thrones_. One of his mates had recently got him hooked on the series and bloody hell, the series is addicting. He's got Louis roped in as well, and Louis likes it, which is surprising because Louis loves the stupidly melodramatic teen drama and soaps.

In the end, Louis yelps all oh-so-macho when they execute Nedd and tries not to cry. (He does cry, and hides it behind Zayn's shoulder) They go straight into the second season despite the fact that it's one in the the bleeding morning and Zayn has to get up early in the morning for his work. They make it to the third episode before the nagging of responsibility becomes too much for Zayn to bear and he gives in. He has to literally carry Louis to his bed because Louis refuses to be cooperative.

It's been a productive day and yes, he should have more weekends where he has Louis and Harry over. Niall seemed massively happy and he loves seeing Niall smile like that all the time.


End file.
